


The Moon Ghost

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon glanced at the moon as he waited.





	The Moon Ghost

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon glanced at the moon as he waited. A rare smile formed as soon as Sarah Croydon's spirit materialized in his arms. ''You found me.'' Charles viewed Sarah nodding. He kissed her after arms were around his waist. After the sun almost appeared, Sarah vanished. Charles abandoned the light.

 

THE END


End file.
